


Emu

by Fictional_Femme



Series: GMM Crew [1]
Category: GMM, Good Mythical Morning, Rhett & Link
Genre: Gen, M/M, Malex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictional_Femme/pseuds/Fictional_Femme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I was looking for Malex fanfiction and I was disappointed to not see any. Then  I realized it's fanfiction and I'm allowed to write it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emu

Adrenaline was coursing through Alex's veins as he neared the fence. Mike was cracking jokes but he looked just as horrified. Alex couldn't quite believe he was doing this. What kind of imbecile tries to take an egg from an Emu anyway? He glanced at the camera and sighed. He should get hazard pay. He felt oddly giddy though, and despite the fear he was looking forward to it.

When they got up to the fence, he reluctantly climbed over and Mike followed cautiously. 

“I notice you're not joining us in here?” he said to Joel. The guy was hilarious, great in front of the camera, playing right along. Well, it seemed like it was his show at this point; it was his idea.

Joel chuckled. “Yeah. You know.” Joel replied faking innocence. “The fence is bigger than I am.”

Alex raised an eyebrow but laughed.

He let out a nervous giggle, trying to mask it with a grunt and completely failing. Mike gave a bark of laughter in return.

Mike hung back, looking disinterested but Alex knew better. He decided to give it a go first.

“If you die I'm taking your apartment.” Mike deadpanned.

“Eh. Blows anyway. Have fun with the crackhead next door.” he shot back and grinned over his shoulder as he walked to the emu's egg.

He was close to the egg and the emu _had_  to notice him. Seeming to know his intentions, she walked at nearly the same pace as Alex toward her egg.

 _Oh god, I'm in a standoff with a freaking emu_. Alex thought, a little hysterical. He let out a shrill laugh.

“Are we about to race to get this thing?”

“I think so.” Mike said, staying back.

“Okay. Okay.” Alex repeated quietly, telling himself and the bird. The bird did not seem to share the 'okay' sentiment.

“You think she's gonna be mad?” he asked, half joking, half serious.

He could imagine Mike's disaffected shrug. “I don't know.”

Alex surged forward, grabbing the egg and bolting back when the emu reacted.

Definitely mad.

He took a few stumbling steps backwards before dropping the egg and scrambling away, leaving it behind.

Ben turned the camera and raised an eyebrow. Alex waved him off and put up a finger, signaling to give him a second. He heard Joel laughing.

“Ah, man.” he said quietly to Mike. “I think I've become one with the birds.”

Mike just stared at him.

“Chicken.” he said and they both started giggling like little kids.

Mike composed himself and a mock-serious look came on to his face. Mike patted him on the shoulder.

“It's okay, man.” he said gravely. “I'll get the golden egg for both of us.”

“It's blue, dumb ass.” Alex replied, stifling a laugh.

“Details.”

Mike started to walk toward the egg where the emu was now standing guard.

“Oh man.” he heard Mike say under his breath.

They both inched up to the egg, Mike in the lead.

“Just let him have it.” Asking nicely never hurt anyone.

Alex tried jokingly to distract the bird and miraculously it seemed to work. The bird walked away in the direction he had pointed and Alex had a child-like thought of the animal understanding him and he laughed at himself. It had, however, created an opening for Mike.

“Go, that's you.” he urged Mike, hoping the emu wouldn't immediately loop back. “You gotta get it! You gotta get it!”

Mike tripped over his own feet as he rushed forward and grabbed the egg, they both ran toward the gate, Ben close on their heels as the emu started charging after them. Alex, slightly behind Mike, pushed him forward, while willing his own feet to go faster. His heart was hammering but he was trying to keep it together a little for the camera. But, with Ben running, he knew the footage would be shaky at best. Alex had somehow gotten in front of Mike and he hurriedly jumped the fence. Mike shouting for him to go, his panic seeking into the word. Alex got over the fence, giggling with hysteria as he took the egg from Mike, who then promptly jumped over. Mike hunched over with his hands on his knees, breathing hard.

“Jesus, man.” he said, out of breath, from the encounter and the running.

Alex could only nod, gasping for breath himself, a little bit of the fear catching up to him. He put his free hand on Mike's back, bracing himself as he tried to stop giggling.

“Why do we work for these crazy people?” Mike panted.

Alex responded with another hysterical giggle.

Ben had since scaled the fence, camera in toe. Alex straightened up, trying to stave off the panic.

“It's crazy looking.” Alex said, petting the egg.

He glanced over to Mike, he too seemed to have composed himself a little but he had a crazy light in his eyes that Alex was sure they shared.

“I wouldn't have done that.” he heard Joel say as he was walking over to meet them.

“Really?”

“Nah. Not a chance.”

Alex broke into raucous, panic-laced laughter.

\--------------------------------------------------

Later, in the car, Alex's heart had finally slowed enough to the point where he didn't feel as though he was having a heart attack. Everyone was quiet, exhausted from the fear and the exertion.

Mike swiveled toward him, Alex took his eyes from the road for a second and saw a mischievous grin transform Mike's face.

Mike dramatically placed hand on Alex's knee. “You know.” Mike said, obviously trying to keep a straight face. “I'm glad we didn't die before we made sweet, sweet gay love.”

“You're just glad you don't have to live next to the crackhead.” Alex said, grinning.

Mike took his hand off Alex's leg and laughed.

“Guilty.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to start off teen rated, but trust me when I do the Bromance episode it will not be 'safe for work'. Please do leave feedback! Do you guys want me to write more of this series? I mean, I think I'm going to. I'm into it. But you know, validate me.
> 
> EDIT 6/6/2017: I know. It's been a year. I'm sorry. College is a timehog, man. I'm going to try to add a chapter soon, though.


End file.
